A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is a mainstream product in the current display field, and has occupied the vast majority of market shares. With development in technology, the LCD has been appended with more display functions, e.g., a three-dimensional (3D) display which has been applied widely and is more realistic.
Currently, 3D display technology primarily comprises a glass type and a naked-eye type without glasses. The 3D display technology of the glass type has become very mature, but cannot free a viewer from being bundled by special purpose glasses, which impairs the range of application and comfort. Since the 3D display technology of the naked-eye tape does not need glasses, it has become more popular and become a development trend of the 3D display technology.
In the current naked-eye 3D display device based on a principle of parallax, lenticular lenses or a slit grating are generally adopted. Images of different viewing angles are displayed on different positions of the display, and are refracted or shielded, so that an image of a single viewing angle can only be viewed by a viewer through each glass at different viewing angles. Images with parallax viewed by both eyes enter human eyes and are synthesized in brain to present a 3D image. This method is easy to realize and does not need glasses.
In a word, during realizing the naked-eye 3D display, it is required to provide lenticular lenses or a slit grating, so that the production cost is high. Besides, in case lenticular lenses are used for imaging at large viewing angles, the aberration of lenticular lenses will seriously impact the quality of 3D imaging.